Go Live Your Dream (Part 2)
by Emotional Majestic Organism
Summary: This is the second part to GLYD. Its not finished yet, but I'm just sharing it so the public can have a sneaky peek. Hope you like it, and PM me your thoughts/ comments. Thanks :3


As the hours went by, Carolyn had forgotten all about the party happening in the Grand Hall. She was just so busy talking with Damian, it seemed like they known each other forever. It was eleven O'clock at night, and the chimes of the Grand clock tower **struck**. You could hear that from being far in the Enchanted Forest. It appeared the music from inside the castle had gotten lower._ People must have must be **leaving**. _Thought Carolyn, as she turned to see the lights dimmed from the tinned glass stain windows of the door which lead back into the Grand Hall. Carolyn sighed, as she knew the night was coming to an end, and that her and Damian would have to go their different ways.

"Whats the matter?" Damian asked, slightly worried. Looking at her, as they both sat on the stone balcony wall.

"Oh, nothing." She lied, staring out into the Enchanted Forest which lit up by the moon's beam. Carolyn didn't want this night to end just yet, she was enjoying herself so much. She never felt so, so much attention from somebody before. Especially this kind of attention. She felt warm and trusted. Not cold, hated or disgusted for once. Someone actually cared for her feelings truly and didn't treat her like the the dirt from the Forbidden Dungeon. Damian stared at her as for, he felt her sadness. He placed his soft hand over hers gently, making her turn her attention on him.

"Don't be sad. We'll see each other again." He said with a warm smile, trying to comfort her. She smiled back, then turned away.

"But what if we don't? What if we never see nor talk to each other ever again?" She said, with slight sad and a mixture of anger in her voice. She blinked slowly, allowing the tears to fall down her pale pink cheeks. Carolyn has never cried in front of anybody before, but she knew the back to loneliness state was coming. Damian lifted up his free hand and wiped her cold icy tear away, then turned her face to his.

"Don't cry, Cary. We will see each other again, and talk." Carolyn blinked slowly, holding her tears back.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Damian then placed his arms around her, and hugged her tightly. Carolyn couldn't help but place her arms slowly around him. He felt, so... _Warm. Warmer then the Summers when on break from Ever After High. _She thought to herself, as his warmth made her cold skin boil. After a long hug, Damian slowly released Carolyn and smiled at her. Carolyn looked as him and smiled back.

* * *

"Now, C'mon. Its late, and I need to get you home safely." She looked up at him with slight surprise when he had said he was going to take her home. He then got up and off the stone wall, and picked up Carolyn's hand, carefully guiding her back over so she didn't fall. She then began thinking of what he had just said.

"If your going to take me home, how on Earth are we to get out of the castle?" She asked, highly confused. He smirked.

"Oh, you know.. The way I got up here." Carolyn gulped, as for she knew exactly what his plan was.

"Could we, think about this first ?"

"No time." He said, grabbing her by the waist and threw his grappling hook across to where one of the flag poles stood. The hook hit part of the flag, which had the Kingdom of the Woodlands logo upon it and ripped. The rope wrapped round the top part of the pole, wedging itself on where the flag once hung. Damian pulled it twice, checking whether it's safe or not.

"Ready ?" He asked, not giving Carolyn a chance to answer his question. Before she could even open her mouth, they was already swinging threw midair. Carolyn closed her eyes with fright, and held onto him tightly. Sooner then she knew, they was back on Earth. Literally, they was somewhere in the Enchanted Forest, standing on the soft grass. Damian slowly let go on Carolyn, whom still had her eyes shut.

Carolyn slowly opened her eyes, to see that Damian was nowhere to be seen. She began to panic, losing the sight of him worried her. He then popped out of nowhere, and was right in front of her. She jumped a little, surprised.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to startle you there." He said, rubbing the back of his head. She smiled.

"Its fine, just don't do that again. Or you'll won't be so lucky next time." She said, with a slight chuckle. He tilted his head, with confusion. _Not so lucky the next time? _He questioned himself. He then chuckled, trying to not start a awkward silence.

"We go this way. Appears to be the quickest route to your castle." Carolyn raised an eyebrow.

"And how exactly do you know where we're going?"

"If there's one thing a Huntsman knows, is his way throughout the Enchanted Forest." She giggled as Damian had given her a serious/ funny face. He winked at her as hid behind a tree, and appeared behind her, three trees away. Carolyn turned to see he was far away. _How did he even get there? _She thought. She then giggled again, allowing her laughter to take over. She was having fun, why couldn't she just let out her happiness ?

* * *

About half an hour later, Damian and Carolyn had finally reached her home. It was dark, and very gloomy. Rather expected, due to it being the birth home of the Evil Queen. Around the castle, had a musky moat which surrounded the castle, in case any intruders were to pass. They then both decided to head to the back of the castle, so there were no guards on sight. Damian looked around, to observe his surroundings and to find a safe, yet easy way to get up to Carolyn's room. Once again, Damian used his grappling hook, throwing it up towards the balcony which lead to Carolyn's Wing. Once the hook was secure, Damian pulled it, to check whether it was strong enough hold.

"Be right back." He said, running off into the Forest which darkened. He seemed to had disappeared. All Carolyn could see, was the rope pulling and vibrating. Till then, it was stretched out. A whistle came from above, Carolyn looked up to see Damian up in the sky, hanging from the rope upside down. Carolyn giggled.

"What are you doing up there?" She called, still giggling. He smiled.

"Well, trying to get to your room. Unless you have another idea on how to get up there?" Carolyn shook her head. Still looking up at him, Damian swung the right way up, and started climbing towards the Castle. When he finally reached Carolyn's Balcony, he climbed over it and looked down at her.

"Told you I would be able to get over here." He said, with a smirk across his face. Carolyn rolled her eyes. _Never said you couldn't.. _


End file.
